A Purpose
by Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf
Summary: When the war is over, and everyone goes their seperate ways, where does Heero go to spend peace with? HxR, One-Shot. Read and Review please!


Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Gundam Wing wasn't mine…..

Title: A Purpose.

* * *

Heero's P.O.V

"War has at last ceased! There is now peace!"

Peace, the word's like music to my ears. You know, the funny thing is, while me and the team, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei, were all fighting for 'peace' none of us actually thought we could accomplish peace. It seemed like a distant dream, far away. I mean Duo and Quatre were optimistic, they did talk about what to do when the war was over, even Trowa and Wufei would put forth their own ideals about what they would like to do once it was over, but I think deep down, they all knew that we wouldn't win, that we were fighting a lost cause.

But, now that peace has been declared, I'm at a loss. I never believed that war would end, at least not so soon. Everyone has somewhere to go now, Duo's going back to L2 with Hilde, Trowa's going to L3 with Catherine, I think he's rejoining the circus, Wufei is going to L1 with Sally, he's going to join the Preventers I think and Quatre is going back to L4 to take over his father's company, Winner Industries.

And me? Well, like I said before, I don't know where I'm going. I mean Quatre has offered to let me reside in his home until I find my own life, but I don't want to impose.

"Hey Heero, my man! What's up, you seem absorbed in your thoughts, everything okay?" Duo asks me concernedly.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking on what I'm going to do now that the war's over."

"Well…. I know a place you could stay where the host would be very glad to have you there!" Duo grinned cheekily with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh really?" I replied, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes Really!"

"Care to tell who exactly?"

"Well…" Here Duo pauses, "I _could_ tell you, but I think I'll make you suffer!" with that, Duo gave a cheeky devil may care grin, and sped off.

"Omae O Korosu baka Maxwell!" I yell at Duo, knowing he knows I'm only joking.

"Same to you Darling!"

One thing I'll miss the most from this war is Duo and his craziness. I think he was our only light in all that darkness. Gosh, that sounds quite cheesy doesn't it? I guess the war's made us soften up, in a very confusing way.

"Hey Heero"

"Yes" I wonder who that is, wait, you can't not recognise that voice, it must be Relena, or us Duo likes to call her, "Princess Pinky".

I see Relena shuffle, then walk towards me with a shy little smile on her face. I must say, she looks rather nice with that smile on her face.

A few months back, I realized that I felt something for Relena, something more then friendship, but I haven't been quite sure in what to classify this new feeling into.

"Well, seeing as everyone's already gone, and your still here, I was kind of curious to know if you had a place to go to."

"As a matter of fact, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Well..." at this, Relena blinked shyly, "I thought you could stay with me you know?"

I stop to consider her proposal. If I were to spend time with her, then I would gain more information and would be able to say what emotion my feelings were conjuring up.

"Okay, I will. Thank you Relena." I say decidedly.

"Excellent! I don't know what I'd do if you didn't agree!" Relena says happily, but then her face falls, and a panicked look crosses her face as she looks at me, while blushing.

Wait… she said 'I don't know what I'd do if you didn't agree'. Did that mean she liked me? Maybe if she did, then she could tell me what my feelings were?

"Relena", I speak with my strong tone. "what did you mean by ' I don't know what I'd do if you didn't agree?"

"Wel… that is to say… I l-like you a l-lot, and I co-couldn't bear to p-part with you and I just wondered i-if there was a c-chance for us." Relena looks exceptionally upset and afraid.

I think I've discovered my feelings, I think its like, nearly love, would that mean I love Relena?

I walk to Relena and gather her in my arms, while whispering "there there, its okay, I'm not mad at you" , over and over as she crys in my arms.

"R-really?" She looks at me with her tear stained face, and I can feel my walls crumbling.

"Yes, and Relena, I think I might love you. Shall we try this 'us'? Hmm?"

She looks at me, beaming and hugs me tight.

I think to myself, 'Maybe I have got a purpose for after the war'.

Owari.

* * *

Very badly written, I know, with an awful ending. This was originally meant to be written to my friend as a favour, but it can't hurt to post it aswell, ne?

Well, hoped you enjoyed reading this, I'd be grateful if you reviewed!


End file.
